


Acordar

by carolss



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Robbie tentou deixar bem claro que ele apenas aceitou a oferta de Sportacus por causa de desespero





	Acordar

Robbie tentou deixar bem claro que ele apenas aceitou a oferta de Sportacus por causa de desespero, ele não tivera nem vinte minutos de sono em mais de três dias por causa dos barulhos que os pirralhos da vila e elfo faziam acima de sua moradia e que a oferta de passar uma tarde silenciosa na nave de Sportacus parecia bem tentadora. E que como um vilão que ele não sentia nenhum tipo de culpa por tirar vantagem de alguém que ele não gostava e que isso não devia de maneira nenhuma ser encarado como um sinal de amizade.

Em resposta Sportacus apenas sorriu e disse :

“Okay Robbie, bons sonhos”

Parte de Robbie pensou em usar seu tempo na nave de seu arqui-inimigo para procurar possíveis fraquezas além da incapacidade de comer açúcar, mas o cansaço lhe impediu, ele se deitou na cama e para sua surpresa o sono veio fácil dessa vez. E mais surpreendentemente ainda o sono conseguiu durar e quando Robbie acordou já estava escuro do lado de fora e Sportacus estava lá na escrivaninha do outro lado do cômodo. Apenas escrevendo em um caderno por alguns segundos antes de notar que Robbie havia despertado.

“Eu sinto muito Robbie, eu acordei você ?”

“Não…hum”

“Oque ?”

“Nada, é apenas que eu sempre imaginei você pulando e fazendo acrobacias mesmo quando você está sozinho, é meio estranho te ver apenas parado”

“Pra ser honesto eu geralmente faço isso mesmo”

“Então porque você não está fazendo isso ?”

“Bem quando eu cheguei você parecia tão calmo e relaxado, é muito bom te ver assim. Por você eu posso ficar parado por um tempo”

Robbie por alguns segundos não soube o que dizer, ele esperou que o elfo talvez fosse preencher o silêncio com alguma coisa, mas ele apenas continuou olhando para ele com uma expressão de gentileza mas também o que lhe parecia um pouco de expectativa, isso fazia o seu coração sentir pesado e ao mesmo tempo se acelerar.

“Eu ainda estou cansado, posso ficar aqui por um tempo ? A sua cama é um tanto mais confortável do que a minha poltrona”

“É claro Robbie, fique o quanto você quiser, eu vou tentar não te incomodar” Sportacus disse e lhe deu um grande sorriso.

Olhando para o rosto do elfo Robbie se forçou a pensar  _Yuck_  mas nem mesmo em seus pensamentos ele se achou particularmente convincente.

Ele fechou seus olhos mas dessa vez não conseguiu dormir, como sempre por causa do barulho, mas dessa vez o barulho não era causado por Sportacus ou por qualquer outro elemento externo mas sim por seu coração batendo acelerado contra seu peito.


End file.
